Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover
by Moonprincess92
Summary: His dad was a werewolf: so what? Why did people care so much, that’s what Teddy wanted to know. People just need to learn not to judge a book by its cover. :Oneshot Teddy centric postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it. Never will. Unless i strike oil and get rich. But i doubt that'll happen.

* * *

Don't Judge a Book by its Cover. 

Blurb …

His dad was a werewolf-so what? Why did people care so much, that's what Teddy wanted to know. People just need to learn not to judge a book by its cover. [Oneshot Teddy centric postDH

* * *

He had no friends. No one liked him. He'd gotten that impression on his first day at Hogwarts. 

"Gryffindor!" The hat had shouted, and Teddy wondered if the hat had made the right choice. He always thought he'd be more suited to Hufflepuff, like his mother. That's what people always said about him. He would be the perfect Gryffindor.

_I see past your personality. _The hat had told him. _You seem like the perfect little Hufflepuff. But underneath all that, you seem like the perfect little-Gryffindor!_

He had shouted the last word to the whole school. So he was a Gryffindor underneath. That was something no one had told him before. He guessed the hat saw past what a person seemed like-he didn't judge people by their covers.

Unfortunately, some people did.

Everyone had clapped for him, but many recognised his last name-no one greeted him, no one welcomed him into their house. He just sat there, while everyone watched the next person being sorted.

It wasn't as if he didn't try making friends. He did-but no one seemed to appreciate his efforts.

"My name's Teddy." He had said to one boy, a fellow first year. The boy just looked at him.

"I know." The boy said, getting a piece of chicken.

"What's yours?" Teddy asked. The boy paused, mid-chicken grab.

"Ben." He said finally. "Just Ben."

"Nice to meet you." Teddy said, but there was something about Ben's expression-it was as if he wished he were sitting anywhere other than next to him. The girl on Teddy's left looked the same.

"Hi, I'm Teddy." He said to her. The girl looked almost frightened.

"Harriet." She said back. "I know who you are."

Why? Why did everyone know who he was? He didn't really get that until the next day.

* * *

"So how's everyone's first day going so far?" Professor Longbottom asked everyone. They were with a joint Herbology class with the Hufflepuff's, looking at a little pot plant that could disappear when threatened. 

"Good." A few people chanted back. Teddy didn't answer. No one had talked to him all day.

"Teddy Lupin." Professor Longbottom said a few minutes later, stopping at his table. "It's always good to see you again-how are you?"

"All right, Professor." Teddy said back.

"Having fun at Hogwarts?" He asked. "Making friends?"

"Not really." Teddy answered. "No one wants to know me." Professor Longbottom frowned slightly.

"Why would that be?" He asked. Teddy shrugged.

"I don't know." Teddy said. "They all know who I am-they just don't want to talk to me. I don't know why."

He found out that night.

"Hey look-it's Lupin." He heard a voice say in the common room. He looked up to see a third year standing there. He had a smirk on his face, and was surrounded by about 5 friends. "The werewolf's boy."

Werewolf's boy? Was that why they were talking to him? Because his father was a werewolf? He'd never really understood the prejudice that other wizards had against werewolves-they were practically harmless wen it wasn't a full moon. Surely they weren't all bad? And his dad had been one-that must mean he was a good person.

"Yes, my dad was a werewolf." Teddy told them. "Why does that matter?"

"He even admits it!" One of the third years said gleefully. "So who're you bitting tonight?" They all laughed. Bitting? But he wasn't a werewolf!

"I'm not a werewolf." Teddy told them. The words stung him slightly.

"Sure-how could you _not_ be, what with such a werewolf daddy?" The main boy jeered. They all laughed again. "Everyone knows that Remus Lupin was a savage beast-he would probably tear you to bit's if he hadn't have died."

"No he wouldn't have!" Teddy said hotly. He stood up and many of the boy's gave mock shudders of fear. "My dad was a good person!"

"Then why did he go and try and kill Harry Potter?" The main boy said. "He was only our age-and your dad purposely didn't take wolfsbane potion and almost killed him and his friends-_my _dad told me the whole story."

"That-that's not true!" Teddy said. He felt angry at the whole lot of them-why were they teasing him? He didn't do anything wrong.

"Really?" The boy said. "Think about it-it's not that hard to figure out why no one likes you."

With that, they had walked away. Teddy turned his hair a red colour. The red helped him try and get rid of some of his anger. This was why no one would talk to him-because they all believe his dad to have been some sort of savage beast! His dad was kind and thoughtful, that's what Harry had always told him.

But then-he _was _werewolf, there was no use denying that. Maybe he _had _tried to kill Harry and his friends?

He sat back down in his chair in the corner with his arms folded. He could've had a worse first day. And he now had 7 years of this to endure?

* * *

"Hey Harper watch out! Lupin's right next to you-he might lash out, you know." The kid called Harper jumped, and almost crashed in a suit of armour in his hast to get out of Teddy's way. Teddy just rolled his eyes. He'd suffered a whole two months of this, it was always the same: people would tease him, saying he was just like his dad, about to attack anyone. 

"Hey-and he can't even go ask his dad if this is all true." The boy who was teasing him jeered. "You know why?" Maybe on-lookers asked why. "Because he's _dead_."

Teddy felt his hair turn red.

"And he can't even ask his mother either-why? 'Cause she's dead too!" Many kids laughed. Teddy just rushed past them. It was lunch time, but he didn't really feel like eating any more.

He ran all the way to the courtyard, ignoring all the jeers and calls coming his way. The courtyard was almost deserted, which suited him perfectly. He was fine with being alone. He had a feeling he'd be alone for quite a while at this rate.

"Why do people hate werewolf's?!" He said aloud angrily. He flung his bag down and sat on the cold stone floor. "It's not as if they're dangerous all the time!"

"I know why."

Teddy gave a start and turned. It was Lake Hanson-a boy in his class. Teddy didn't know much about him, except for the fact that a lot of people liked Lake. He was one of those people you couldn't help but like.

"Why aren't you running away?" Teddy asked angrily. "Everyone else does."

Lake ignored his comment, but sat down next to him.

"I'm not everyone else." Lake said. "I was always taught to never judge a person by their appearance."

"Good for you." Teddy said back. "So you going to tell me why everyone hates werewolves? It's not as if they'll actually tear you to shreds every other day."

"No." lake agreed. Teddy was beginning to feel slightly annoyed at the fact that Lake wasn't acting like everyone else-he'd gotten used to it by now, and it felt weird to have someone not teasing him or running away from him. "But it's the stuff they _could _do."

"I don't get you." Teddy admitted.

"Look-your dad was a werewolf. I'll bet he was a good person." Lake said. "But when someone's a werewolf, that's all they are-people just don't see past that."

"Well, they should." Teddy said angrily.

"They should." Lake agreed. "But they weren't taught to act like that-people are prejudice because they're afraid about what they might be able to do to them."

"But I'll bet no werewolf would ever want to hurt someone on purpose!" Teddy said indignantly. "Who could ever want to hurt someone like that?"

"Exactly." Lake said. "That's what people don't understand. Look at it from their point of view-all they see is a person who would turn them into a werewolf too. Because you're his son-who knows what kind of qualities you may have? You might be able to hurt them too."

"But I wouldn't hurt any of them, even though they tease me, and even if a could." Teddy said, shaking his head slightly. "It's a horrible thing to believe."

"It is-but that's how it is." Lake said. He smiled and got up. "I hope I helped. If you understand, maybe you can help them understand too."

He turned to leave. Teddy just stared mouth-opened at him before standing up and calling:

"Wait!" Lake turned. "Lake, thanks. I-I didn't really know much about it I guess."

"You're welcome." Lake said with a smile. "Not many people do-my Uncle was a werewolf."

"No way, really?" Teddy asked. Lake nodded.

"Yeah-and he hasn't had a job in years, because of what he is. But he taught me and my sister an important lesson-never judge a book by its cover."

"Just because he's a werewolf, doesn't mean he's not a nice person." Teddy said with a smile. Lake looked over his shoulder as people started entering the courtyard and many people finished having lunch.

"Hey, have you done that essay for Professor Flitwick?" Lake asked. Teddy shook his head. "Neither have i-we could do it together if you wanted?"

Teddy smiled. Someone was actually offering to spend time with him-like a friend.

"Yeah-yes, that'd be cool." Teddy said. Lake grinned and together, they walked back into school for the library.

"Hey, werewolf boy!" A fifth year Ravenclaw called out to him halfway up the marble staircase. "You taking that kid to be your next victim?" Teddy shared a glance with lake, who was trying not to laugh.

"Not really." Teddy told him. "I'm not really into the whole 'Killing for meat' deal. I'm a vegetarian."

The fifth year looked shocked. Teddy tried to smoother his laughter.

"You know, you shouldn't really judge a book by its cover." Teddy said to do him, before snorting with laughter, and turning to run to the library with his new friend.

Because Lake was right-you can learn a lot about a person, if you see past the outside, you know.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Besides the fact that this is super cheesy in my opinion, i really love this, which is rather odd. I've just been on a huge Teddy Lupin high lately and had to write something Teddy-centric. 

The Lake character came from no where-i don't even know why i chose the name Lake. It's seems like such an odd name. But nearly everyone in the wizarding world has an odd name, so i guess that's ok.

I hope you all liked. I hate judging things before you know them (Which i hate to admit i do sometimes) so that's the message of this story. And i guess it's a message to me as well.

I post this on new year's day-1.1.08! My first story for 2008. Hopefully that mean's this story is lucky. Dunno why that'd make much of a difference, but ah well. Happy new year's everyone!

Reviews always appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
